


High

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Adrenaline High, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're still running on adrenaline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

**Author's Note:**

> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. The ones that appear in this fic, Anders and Carter, belong to me.

Anders unfastened his tac vest with hands that trembled a little. It had been nearly two hours since they’d coming flying back through the anomaly in a blaze of gunfire, but the lieutenant could still feel the adrenaline singing in his veins, leaving him on edge and almost high with the effect of it.  
  
He glanced across the room at Carter. The corporal was sitting astride one of the narrow benches, right leg bent at the knee so he could rest his foot on the wooden platform while he unlaced his right boot. The left one was already lying discarded on the floor.  
  
“Close one today,” Anders observed. He knew he was grinning wildly, but he couldn’t help it.  
  
With a soft grunt, Carter pulled off the boot, tossing it on the floor before looking up to meet his friend’s gaze. Fire glinted in the man’s eyes, and his mouth slid into a similarly dangerous grin as he replied.  
  
“That it was. We took a few of the fuckers down though, didn’t we?”  
  
“More than a few, I’d say.” Anders shrugged. “Shouldn’t have messed with us.” He could feel the tension in his body as he walked across the room and settled on the bench opposite Carter, no more than two feet away from the other man.  
  
“I almost wish we were still there.” He drummed his fingers restlessly on the bench. “I need to be _doing_ something.”  
  
“I can think of a few things you could be doing,” said Carter, implication heavy in his voice.  
  
“Yeah?” Anders expression took on a speculative aspect. “Such as?”  
  
Carter leaned closer. “How about screwing me senseless, for starters?”  
  
“Fuck, yeah…” Anders started to rise. “Get your act together, then. We need to be making tracks.”  
  
Carter slid forward suddenly, his hands settling on Anders’ thighs and pushing him back down. “I was thinking we shouldn’t wait that long, Jase,” he said slowly.  
  
Anders’ eyes widened fractionally. “Seriously? Here?”  
  
For an answer, Carter grabbed him suddenly, hands fisting in his t-shirt to haul him into a bruising kiss that was all teeth, tongues, and force.  
  
Need swamped him suddenly, and pulling turned into pushing as Anders pressed Carter backwards until the corporal was lying along the hard wooden surface of the bench.  
  
“Fuck, Jase…do it now…” Carter ground out. He pushed his hips up to grind against Anders, both men groaning at the friction.  
  
Reluctance warred with impatience as Anders sat back, his eyes raking up the other man’s body until they settled on Carter’s face. The corporal’s gaze was heated, and as Anders watched he licked his lips with the very tip of his tongue.  
  
Reluctance took a bow and left the field, and in the next moment Anders was pulling at Carter’s trousers and boxers until he could fling them away to land in a heap. Carter’s legs spread as his feet settled on the floor again on either side of the bench, and Anders took a moment just to look before he stood hurriedly.  
  
He stripped off his own boots and combats quickly, and saw Carter’s eyes fix hungrily on his cock as it stood out stiffly from his body.  
  
“Hurry up, Jase, I want that in me.”  
  
Anders grinned ferally, and sat down astride the bench again. “Demanding, aren’t you?”  
  
“Just fucking do it, will you…”  
  
The final word dissolved into a grunt as Anders pressed two fingers, slick with gun oil, into Carter’s body. The Carter whined as those same two fingers rubbed firmly against his prostate, their owner grinning evilly as he twisted and scissored them intently.  
  
“Fuck…”  
  
“Good idea.”  
  
Removing his fingers, Anders lifted Carter’s legs, pushing them back until they were almost crushed against his torso, his cock bobbing between his thighs. Lining himself up quickly, Anders thrust himself into Carter’s arse in one fast, rough movement. The minimal preparation meant the corporal was still tight, and Carter groaned as he stretched around Anders’ cock.  
  
“Fuck, Si, this feels fucking amazing,” Anders panted.  
  
“Will you just bloody move already,” Carter said. “Fuck me, Jase…”  
  
“Your wish is my command…”  
  
Shifting position a little, Anders thrust hard, pounding into Carter with enough force to send the corporal sliding backwards. Carter’s hands came up to grip the end of the bench behind his head, bracing himself, but leaving him nothing with which to grip his own cock, which was hard and leaking against his stomach.  
  
Anders knew from the litany of filth dropping from the other man’s lips that he was hitting Carter’s prostate with every thrust, and the corporal’s words became more and more desperate as he strived for release without being able to touch himself.  
  
Anders didn’t have a hand spare either, his fingers gripping Carter’s thighs hard enough to bruise, pushing his companion’s legs back even further so that when he looked down he could see his cock sliding in and out of Carter’s tight hole.  
  
He could still feel himself riding on a wave of adrenaline, the heat and tension pooling in his stomach as he teetered on the edge. A particularly filthy moan from Carter sent arousal spiking through him, and suddenly he was coming with a yell, emptying himself into Carter’s arse as he thrust raggedly through his orgasm.  
  
As shudders died to tremors, exhaustion hit him suddenly with the force of a sledgehammer, and he sank to the bench, the wood cold against his buttocks as he let Carter’s legs drop, his cock still buried in the corporal’s arse.  
  
Carter was shifting restlessly, his own cock still hard and begging for attention. Almost lazily, Anders reached out and wrapped his hand around it, a few quick jerks all that was necessary before Carter climaxed with a desperate moan, come staining his t-shirt as he thrust into Anders’ encircling fingers. The tensing of the other man’s body drew another low groan from Anders’ lips as he felt Carter’s arse spasm around his softening cock.  
  
Carter’s harsh breathing told Anders’ that adrenaline fatigue had set in just as suddenly as it had for him. Slowly, he moved back, his cock slipping from Carter’s body accompanied by a hiss from both of them. His limbs felt like lead, and as he dragged himself to his feet the only movement from Carter was his head turning slightly to watch Anders collect up his clothing, the rest of body still flopped bonelessly over the bench.  
  
Anders smiled tiredly at him. “Come on, Si. Move that well fucked arse of yours.”  
  
“Can’t,” Carter mumbled.  
  
“Do you want someone to come in and find you like that?”  
  
“Don’t care.”  
  
“Move, corporal, and that’s an order!”  
  
But Anders’ voice lacked snap, and he suspected it was the non-too-gentle poke to Carter’s thigh from his foot that got the other soldier moving, rather than the command. Carter grimaced as he levered his body upright from the hard bench, and then winced as a tender part of his anatomy came into contact with an unyielding surface.  
  
“Next time I suggest this, remind me that a bed is softer,” he grumbled. Then he grinned. “Worth the nearly getting killed just for that, though.”  
  
A shadow of the fire was back in his eyes, and Anders felt himself grinning back as he nodded. “Definitely.”


End file.
